


under the moonlight, i found you

by honeyseong



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff and Angst, but not in a relationship, mc and mammon are both in love, mc has a nightmare about leaving devildom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyseong/pseuds/honeyseong
Summary: Nightmares are nothing when you have an emotional support demon glued to your side.
Relationships: Mammon/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), mammon/reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 467





	under the moonlight, i found you

Your eyes snapped open, back drenched in sweat and cheeks wet with fresh tears. It was another nightmare.

Tossing and turning, you tried to drift into sleep peacefully, but to no avail. The fear of dreaming kept you fully conscious, as if protecting you from the heartbreak that would repeat over and over every time you slept. Your eyes fluttered open again. It was dark outside, and the coldness of Devildom winters crept into the room. Everything was still, as if time had stopped just for you, lying in bed and staring blankly out the window for some rare sense of peace. You tried to move— you wanted to move, but it felt heavy, as if your limbs were made out of lead.

It took some time (seconds, minutes, you couldn’t tell anymore), but the discomfort of laying like a corpse in your own sweat finally drove you get up. There was a place you needed to go to.

As soon as you slipped out from under the thick blanket, the frigid Devildom air washed over you like an icy wave, draining you of all the warmth you’d embraced under the covers. You could’ve sworn you turned the heater on, but apparently it wasn’t enough to overpower the biting temperature diffusing from the window outside. You mindlessly threw on a warm sweater and grabbed your D.D.D, trudging out the door into the hallway. The movement was automatic, feet carrying you to a familiar place.

You knocked on the door. Silence. 

You knocked again, a bit louder. Sounds of shuffling could be heard inside, but still no reply.

A breakdown was imminent, but you didn’t really want to cry in the hallway. You bit your lip to the point of bleeding, just in an attempt to distract you with another type of pain. Tired and desperate, you knocked on the door for a final time, rapping on the wood so hard that you might’ve broken the door off its hinges— a familiar situation.

“Okay, okay, I’m coming!”

You could hear heavy footsteps from inside the room, and finally the click of a lock. The door opened.

“Y-Y/N?” 

There stood the Great Mammon in all his saving glory. Eyes wide, hair messy, pajama-clad— he was a beautiful sight for sore eyes, and you couldn’t help but smile, bringing yourself under his arms to pull him into a tender hug. You didn’t want to ever let go.

You fit too perfectly together, and you both knew it, but things don’t flow that easily. This was one of the few times you’d ever been this openly affectionate. Both of you were close, and it was obvious how attached you were to each other, but you were both too stubborn to actually admit it.

This time, however, your self-control and pride was swiftly overpowered by your desperate need for emotional support. You hugged him tighter, as if he was an anchor and you were about to float away into nothingness. It wasn’t too far-fetched of an idea.

“W-what are— what is— what?” It was cute to see him malfunction over a simple hug, but then again you had no right to judge. You hoped he couldn’t feel the rapid thumping of your heart within your ribcage.

“I had a nightmare.” Your voice was raspy, tears pricking your eyes as you remembered what happened. “I don’t want to leave. I don’t want you to go.”

Mammon may have been incredibly stupid, but by some miracle, he wasn’t completely ignorant towards your feelings. He hugged you back, wrapping his arms around your trembling figure, patting your back softly.

“Hey, I’m right here. Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere. Let’s go inside.”

You nodded shakily, taking Mammon’s hand as you entered the room.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” he offered, voice soft like honey in your tired ears, as you both climbed onto his bed.

“I-I’ve been having nightmares about leaving Devildom. I don’t want things to change, Mammon, I don’t want to go back. I’ve known you for less than a year, but I’m going to miss everyone so much. I want to stay here; this is home to me.”

Your voice caught in your throat, preventing you from nervously rambling any further. Tears started to escape your eyes, leaving glistening trails as they streamed down your cheeks. You reached to wipe them away, but Mammon grasped your hands tightly.

“Hey, I’m your first man, remember? I’m your protector! If anyone tries to hurt you in the human world, they’ll have to deal with the Great Mammon first!”

“T-that’s not it…” you spoke, voice breaking. “You won’t be there with me.” Mammon hesitated for a second, and you swore— just for that one moment— you could see a tinge of grief behind his warm eyes. It disappeared in an instant.

“We’re partners in crime, dummy! I’d leave Devildom in an instant if you needed me.” Back to his cheery self. 

“What about Lucifer? Wouldn’t he get mad?” You were crying less now. Still miserable, but enjoying the company of the demon in front of you.

“Uhh, w-well,” Mammon’s fear of Lucifer obviously wasn’t going away anytime soon. “Then I’ll just have to kidnap you and bring you back here!”

If only it were that easy.

“Wow, you’re my hero, Mammon!” you said half-sarcastically, trying to mask the sadness in your tone. But of course your praise didn’t register as sarcasm in Stupidmammon’s head.

“Wait, really? I mean- yeah, obviously!”

You smiled, giggling in between post-crying hiccups. The second-born was no doubt the dumbest among his brothers, but he always knew how to make you feel better.

“Anyway, I should go-” You stood up to go back to your room, but Mammon swiftly grabbed you by your wrist, pulling you back down.

“Can’t you just sleep here for the night?” He turned his head slightly, trying (and failing) to hide the deep blush dusted on his face. 

“Hmm, I don’t know,” you teased. “I have to get up early for class tomorrow.” 

“But what if you have another nightmare? Don’t you want your closest friend to be with you?” He was pouting now, putting on the most convincing puppy eyes he could muster. It was cute, but unnecessary. You would’ve said yes in a heartbeat, anyway.

“Okay, but only since it’s you. You were my first, after all.” Mammon’s face went completely red. You just smiled innocently, feigning oblivion to the implication of what you just said. 

“Y-yeah, of course. We’re… yeah.”

Climbing back under the covers, you turned to face the demon.

“I’m glad I met you, Mammon,” you started, gazing into his eyes. “I don’t know why I was chosen for the exchange program, but I’m not the only one who thinks it feels like fate, right?”

“Yeah.” He stared back at you affectionately, eyes glistening.

“It’s kinda embarrassing to say, but you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Sorry if I’m being too cheesy, but I’m sleepy and-”

“Well, obviously I am!” Mammon cut you off, laughing. “Who wouldn’t be grateful to have the Great Mammon by their side?”

He pulled you to his chest, and you could almost feel your heartbeats syncing into a peaceful rhythm.

“You’re mine, okay? If anything ever bothers you, come to me first, you got that? You better not do this with any of the other guys!”

You hummed in response. He was the Avatar of Greed, after all. Having another brother win you over would be the end of Mammon’s world.

“Hey, you know… I- um- I’ll tell you some other time.” Mammon trailed off, but you didn’t reply, drifting between the realms of wakefulness and dreams. You felt warm, cuddled against a demon, protected and loved under the silver moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> aight this was my first obey me fic and ugh i love all the brothers but stupidmammon owns my heart so i guess he has to be my first


End file.
